Inside Out (Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig Ultimate Mayhem Style)
Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig Ultimate Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Phoebe (Kid Vs. Kat) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Coffretchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig Ultimate Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Doug Funnie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig Ultimate Mayhem Style): Millie Burtonburger's First Date? *Inside Out (Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in The Turnabout.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Fear Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Riley Anderson Mr. Krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Bing Bong Category:Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig Ultimate Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG